bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
BB Comics
is a recurring Power of Veto competition. This competition is famous for featuring comic book covers with houseguests drawn as superheroes. It requires mainly attention to detail while having a physical component to it as well. Rules One at a time, players must climb a ladder and zip line slowly to view a window with comic books situated behind them. Down below, the players must precisely replicate the comics. There are, however, fake comic books in the pile of comics to choose from, so players have to be careful. The player who gets all the comic books in the correct spot with the quickest time wins the PoV. Usually, there is a time limit of 35 minutes. If houseguest's time runs out, they are forced to stop and their result equals to this time limit. History The competition first appeared on Big Brother 16. Christine Brecht was the winner and it was her first individual win of the summer. Christine's time was 11 minutes 50 seconds. Nicole Franzel came in second and was 30 seconds behind Christine. Brecht's result is still the fastest after four times this competition was played with Franzel's been the second best. The worst result was also achieved during this appearance of BB Comics when Victoria Rafaeli was not able to finish the task in 35 minutes. BB Comics returned on Big Brother 17. Eventual winner Steve Moses won this competition claiming his second PoV of the season. Steve's time was 13 minutes 57 seconds. This appearance of the competition had more comic book covers than every other one since Big Brother 17 had more houseguests. The competition showed up again on Big Brother 18. Nicole Franzel played it for a second time and this time she won. Nicole completed the task in 13 minutes 55 seconds which was more than four minutes better than everybody else that season. James Huling didn't manage to finish the task in time repeating Victoria's failure during Big Brother 16. For Big Brother 19 the entire first half of the 11th week was based on BB Comics, and many past HouseGuests reunited as their comic book characters for a short film called "The Revengers." Any Revengers who did not have comics before this season had their comics and characters made for this one. Like Big Brother 17, this appearance would have featured more comics than the others due to the larger number of houseguests on the season, however due to Megan Lowder walking from the game, she did not receive a comic. Paul Abrahamian won this competition with a time of 12 minutes and 10 seconds. Kevin Schlehuber couldn't finish in time (45 minutes), and so he timed out just like James and Victoria. List of BB Comics Competitions Gallery |-|Big Brother 16= Amber - Femme Fatale.jpg|Amber Borzotra as Femme Fatale Brittany - Super Soccer Mom.jpg|Brittany Martinez as Super Soccer Mom Caleb - Beast Mode Cowboy.jpg|Caleb Reynolds as Beast Mode Cowboy Christine - The Decaffeinator.jpg|Christine Brecht as The Decaffeinator Cody - The Efroninator.jpg|Cody Calafiore as The Efroninator Derrick - Dad-Bot.jpg|'Derrick Levasseur as Dad-Bot' Devin - Mr. Personality.jpg|Devin Shepherd as Mr. Personality Donny - The Beard.jpg|Donny Thompson as The Beard Frankie - The Flamingo.jpg|Frankie Grande as The Flamingo Hayden - The Crustacean.jpg|Hayden Voss as The Crustacean Jocasta - Holy Roller.jpg|Jocasta Odom as Holy Roller Joey - The Joey.jpg|Joey Van Pelt as The Joey Nicole - Oktober Fist.jpg|Nicole Franzel as Oktober Fist Paola - Pow Pow.jpg|Paola Shea as Pow Pow Victoria - The Fashionista.jpg|Victoria Rafaeli as The Fashionista Zach - Zach Attack.jpg|Zach Rance as Zach Attack |-|Big Brother 17= Audrey - The Blanket.jpg|Audrey Middleton as The Blanket Austin - Austin The Barbarian.jpg|Austin Matelson as Austin The Barbarian Becky - Trainiac.jpg|Becky Burgess as Trainiac Clay - Mister Perfection.jpg|Clay Honeycutt as Mister Perfection Da'Vonne - Momma Day.jpg|Da'Vonne Rogers as Momma Day Jace - The Bro.jpg|Jace Agolli as The Bro Jackie - Super Showgirl.jpg|Jackie Ibarra as Super Showgirl James - Captain Camo.jpg|James Huling as Captain Camo Jason - The Mylantor.jpg|Jason Roy as The Mylantor Jeff - The Salesman.jpg|Jeff Weldon as The Salesman John - Dr. Drill.jpg|John McGuire as Dr. Drill Julia - South Beach Savior.jpg|Julia Nolan as South Beach Savior Liz - The Bikini Bandit.jpg|Liz Nolan as The Bikini Bandit Meg - The Big Apple.jpg|Meg Maley as The Big Apple Shelli - The Puma.jpg|Shelli Poole as The Puma Steve - The Engineer.jpg|'Steve Moses as The Engineer' Vanessa - The Mad Hatter.jpg|Vanessa Rousso as The Mad Hatter |-|Big Brother 18= Bridgette - The Killer Cabbage.jpg|Bridgette Dunning as The Killer Cabbage Bronte - The Mathematician.jpg|Bronte D'Acquisto as The Mathematician Corey - The Missile Toe.jpg|Corey Brooks as The Missile Toe Da'Vonne - Day-struction.jpg|Momma Day returns as Day-struction Frank - Eudy's Booty.jpg|Frank Eudy as Eudy's Booty Glenn - Doctor Groom.jpg|Glenn Garcia as Doctor Groom James - Colonel Camo.jpg|Captain Camo returns as Colonel Camo Jozea - The Hot Mess-iah.jpg|Jozea Flores as The Hot Mess-iah Michelle - Big Meech.jpeg|Michelle Meyer as Big Meech Natalie - Princess Pep.jpg|Natalie Negrotti as Princess Pep Nicole - Super Safety Girl.jpeg|'Oktober Fist returns as Super Safety Girl' Paul - The Motormouth.jpeg|Paul Abrahamian as The Motormouth Paulie - A-pie-calypse.jpg|Paulie Calafiore as A-pie-calypse Tiffany - The Emotional Wrecking Ball.jpg|Tiffany Rousso as The Emotional Wrecking Ball Victor - El Fit Vic.jpeg|Victor Arroyo as El Fit Vic Zakiyah - The Hottie.jpg|Zakiyah Everette as The Hottie |-|Big Brother 19= - The Revengers= Austin The Barbarian.jpg|Austin the Barbarian Beast Mode Cowboy.jpg|Beast Mode Cowboy Colonel Camo.jpg|Colonel Camo El Fit Vic.jpg|El Fit Vic Momma Day.jpg|Momma Day Mr. PEC-Tacular.jpg|Mr. PEC-Tacular Oktober Fist.jpg|Oktober Fist The Flamingo.jpg|The Flamingo The Funeral Director.jpg|The Funeral Director Jessie - Mr. PEC-Tacular.jpg|Jessie Godderz as Mr. PEC-Tacular Revengers.jpg|Revengers Dan - The Funeral Director.jpg|Dan Gheesling as The Funeral Director The Revengers.jpg|The Revengers }} Trivia *Christine, Steve, and Nicole all won two POVs during the seasons they won this competition on. **Coincidentally, all 3 wear glasses. *Nicole and Paul Abrahamian are the only people to play this competition twice. **They both got 2nd place in this competition in their first seasons and won it in their second. ***Coincidentally, the first time the competition appeared, it was during Nicole's original season. **James Huling was present for this veto in Big Brother 17, but he was not picked to play. *James, Nicole, Da'Vonne Rogers, and Paul are the only houseguests to have two different comic books, due to them being Returning Players, all of which are based on their original ones. **Frank Eudy is the only Returning Player to get their first comic in their second season, as BB Comics debuted in Big Brother 16, while Frank originally played on Big Brother 14. *Christine and Paul are currently the only winners of this competition to not go on and win the season. *Dan Gheesling and Jessie Godderz are the only people to get comic books on seasons they did not compete in, due to returning for Big Brother 19's "BB Comics - Revengers" themed week. *Due to her walking from the game, Megan Lowder is the first and only HouseGuest not to get a comic since the competition was introduced. Category:Recurring Competitions Category:Recurring Power of Veto Competitions